


Aching Smile

by blackmusicds



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilian, Chapter2: 2020 Happy Birthday Jason Todd, Character Death, M/M, Magical Creature, Porn with Feelings, TimJay - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmusicds/pseuds/blackmusicds
Summary: 出於作者任性而為的無披風AU短篇，一台操作失控而長出劇情的車。請自行參考下列關鍵字避雷。關鍵字：普通人/酒吧/女裝提及/性幻想/夢境/魔法生物警告：主要角色死亡（但不是你想的那位）特別感謝alikaz精美的角色外型設計提供靈感。請留意標語及警告。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alikaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/gifts).



> 出於作者任性而為的無披風AU短篇，一台操作失控而長出劇情的車。請自行參考下列關鍵字避雷。
> 
>  **關鍵字** ：普通人/酒吧/女裝提及/性幻想/夢境/魔法生物  
>   
>  **警告** ：主要角色死亡（但不是你想的那位）  
>   
> 特別感謝[alikaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz)精美的角色外型設計提供靈感。請留意標語及警告。  
>   
> 

第一滴雨水滴落在他的手背上。

腳下踩著熟悉的台階，傑森掌心按著漆銹斑駁的大門，猶豫片刻，他推開門走進去，雨水沿著他的衣擺滴落地面，濺起細小的水花。

光線透過門縫灑入室內，大廳裡大多數擺設都掩藏在陰影當中，只能隱約看見輪廓。他摸索著找到大燈的開關—— _感謝不論是誰持續繳清電費_ ——燈光如願亮起，老舊的燈泡亮度早已不如以往，但仍讓人看清大廳的全貌。

地面滿是雜物，牆上的掛飾蒙上一層薄薄的灰。

傑森關上門，將逐漸變大的雨勢關在門外。

在久未經人使用的吧檯後方，不再明亮的霓虹燈拼湊出殘破的字句。

回憶和現實重疊起來。眨眼間，那些文字閃爍幾下亮起白光，耳邊的音量被調高了，酒客們坐在吧檯前互相交談，偶爾有人高聲對著位於吧檯後方的紅髮女酒保招呼。

在傑森左側，架高的舞台上一根銀色的鋼管立在台中央，迪克穿著特殊剪裁、能最大面積露出四肢的制服隨音樂舞動，柔韌的肌肉貼著金屬，兩條修長的大腿伸展開來，展現出他包覆在黑色短褲內挺翹的臀部線條。

今晚是主題之夜，工作人員都配戴上高高的兔耳和棉絨的兔尾巴妝飾，傑森也不例外。儘管他的工作絕大多數時間是穿著皮衣站在一旁，看侍者與客人們調情、聽他們訴苦或假裝自己是對方需要的那個人。他只負責在必要時候動手將出格的傢伙扔出門外。

BATCAVE作為哥譚少數嚴拒非法交易的鋼管舞酒吧，時不時還是會碰上些不長眼的麻煩。

這裡販賣的是酒水，和成年人的幻想。

畢竟，人都需要幻想，即使是在哥譚這樣最深的噩夢都有可能成真的地方。

_尤其是在哥譚這樣的地方。_

低下頭，傑森看著腳底下厚厚的灰塵，他走到空無一人的吧檯邊，掏出背包裡的筆記本。

眼前是空盪盪的酒櫃，他彷彿看見芭芭拉的身影在眼前穿梭，她的手藝一直都是最好的，來這裡的客人有部份是明白該上哪兒去找哥譚頂級美酒的識貨人。

離開BATCAVE後傑森有很長一段時間流連於社會底層的各個酒吧，遊走在法律邊緣，盡其所能照看那些執法機構管照不了的區域。他也是在那時認識了羅伊和科莉——兩名自稱為法外者的雜誌作家，傑森在半推半就下加入了他們，跟隨著走訪各座城市。

羅伊提議讓他把經歷寫成文字—— _然後出版狠狠削他個一筆——_ 說是會對他有所幫助。

在兩人的鼓勵下，傑森最終回到了這裡，他漫長旅途上最初的起點。

也是他的故事中尚未填上的第一片拼圖。

取出包裡的烈酒，今天他準備好要讓回憶流進他的每一條血管，不論是美好亦或是苦澀的。

傑森豪飲一口，放下酒瓶敲擊桌面發出匡噹一聲。

他聽見芭芭拉的聲音。

_「你知道，這裡真的不是你該待的地方。」_

傑森的嘴角微微揚起。

他能看見小芭皺著眉面對那名明顯未到法定飲酒年齡的男孩——提姆·德雷克，抱著筆記型電腦，手邊放著一瓶碳酸飲料，坐在吧檯最角落的位置與周遭環境顯得格格不入。

從迪克那裡他聽說了德雷克家常年旅居海外的父母，和提姆半夜裡的遊盪—— _既愚蠢又天真——_ 真虧迪克還讓他進來，讓自己不得不分出點心思關注對方。

_至少，不能讓那孩子被人給生吞了吧。_

直到有次他意外瞥見提姆手機中的相片，那是迪克穿著藍黑相間的表演服做出倒掛一字馬的影像。他一時沒忍住說了句：「鳥寶寶，迪基鳥知道你是他的瘋狂小粉絲嗎？」

提姆驚得把飲料灑在自己的鍵盤上。

在那之後傑森的生活中多了各種唇槍舌戰，藏在乖巧的表象下，提姆有著傑森望塵莫及的駭客天賦和一張著實厲害的嘴。

傑森笑了起來，沙啞的笑聲在無人的空間裡顯得空洞。

其實，那些細節他已經記不太清了，傑森默默地想。但他還記得提姆的微笑。

喔，老天。他記得那男孩對著他笑。

他又灌下一大口酒。

提起筆，傑森開始自己的工作。

他在紙上寫下迪克的手臂勾著他的頸子，在霓虹燈前揚起大大的笑容拍下照片；他寫下小芭魔法般的雙手將調酒變成一齣華麗的藝術表演；寫下偶爾露面的幕後老闆對迪克最新設計的表演服露出不贊同的神情。

傑森寫下那一天關店後，迪克興沖沖地為拿出他最新設計的制服，喋喋不休地要求傑森和提姆為他「試穿」。

早已習慣對方時不時會來上這麼一齣，橫豎在關店後也沒有別人會看見，為了耳根清靜傑森妥協了。他套上剪裁成露出兩隻上臂的侍者上衣和迪克最愛的貼身短褲，還有…… **網襪** 和 **跟鞋** ？

他盯著自己的腿像是上面開出了花。

_你是認真的嗎，格雷森？_

但真的讓他腦袋真正當機的是提姆。

不知不覺那孩子也混在BATCAVE幾年了，十八歲的少年套著無袖的侍者上衣，露出蒼白的背肌，領口別著黑色的領結。

傑森知道提姆有時會在歇業後和迪克學習一些體操招式，但那雙腿——不像迪克長年跳舞練出的優雅線條，亦不同於傑森自己在格鬥中鍛鍊出的壯碩堅實——不知迪基鳥是哪根筋沒接對，竟然讓那孩子穿上了系著吊帶的黑襪，配上底下的跟鞋，將整雙腿襯得更加纖細修長。

更過分的是迪克還讓他戴上了用在主題之夜的黑色兔耳和棉絨尾巴！

感受到傑森炙熱的視線，提姆回過頭，用一種審視的眼神打量了他一會，接著，帶著算計的意味，提姆臉上展開微笑。

那一刻，傑森覺得自己大概是完了。

啪地一聲放下筆，傑森感覺自己的下身發熱，褲檔裡的玩意緊貼著布料，他咬緊下唇，暗自咒罵。酒精讓他的腦袋暈呼呼的，原本是希望促進寫作的專注，現在反而成了分心的原由。

恍惚間，一雙手碰觸他的臉頰，將他拉近一具溫熱的軀體，傑森眨著眼睛，朦朧的視線裡他對上一雙藍色的眼眸，那雙眼包含了專注、關心和傑森無法忽視的熟悉感。 _太像了_ 。傑森覺得自己大約是做起了夢，在這片被人遺忘的廢墟中喚起最下流的想像。

但是那又如何？

如果能有一次機會。

曾經，現在。

帶著情慾與罪惡感，他猶豫著伸手環上對方的後頸，在移動間手指碰到了什麼毛絨絨的東西，但他不在意。他將自己的嘴印上對方的，口腔瞬間湧進了陌生的氣味，像是硫磺，像火焰。

就像是毀了一切的那一場大火。

他的胸口開始鈍痛起來。

那場奪去了芭芭拉的雙腿的大火也幾乎取走他的生命，他們都挺過來了，可那個對他微笑的少年卻永遠丟失了。更令他無法忍受的是當他發現縱火的兇手——那名扮成小丑的瘋子最後只被法官判刑進了精神病院，他的憤怒彷彿扼住喉嚨讓他無法呼吸。

一個吻落在他的眼角，感受真實得令人震驚。

傑森總算看清眼前的生物生著一張提姆的臉，頭頂上生出彎曲的犄角，背後還張著一張灰黑色的羽翼。

生物對他微笑，像極了提姆生前的表情。它將他從座位上拉起，兩人的十指交纏在一塊。生物領著他在雜物散亂的廢墟中恍若起舞，掃起飛塵在燈光下折射出微光。

他們在閃爍的燈光下擁抱、親吻，傑森感覺對方的手指探入自己的上衣下擺，沿著肌肉線條撫上他飽滿的胸膛，摩擦他的乳尖，另一隻手巧妙地解開他的褲頭拉鍊，手指勾在邊緣。

「可以嗎？傑伊。」像提姆的生物這麼問，小心翼翼就像兩人初見的交談。

傑森發出低沉的呻吟。「可、可以。」

生物笑了起來，掌心下探握住傑森已經被前液染透了的分身，它緩緩撸動拳頭，動作輕柔讓傑森忍不住挺動下身，想將自己往對方的掌心送得更深。

生物發出一聲輕笑，又好似嘆息。

「我……很想你。」

傑森咬緊下顎，真是見鬼，這該死的夢。「唔嗯。」 **我也是** 。可他說出口的卻是：「你死了。」

這樣的事實重重地擊中了他。

「你死了。」

長久以來壟罩在腦海的迷霧散去，傑森以為自己會感到憤怒，或者悲傷，情緒應該在意識到事實後找到自己宣洩的出口，但是他沒有，他只覺得心裡空了一塊，空盪盪地對他叫囂著現實冰冷的樣貌。

眼前的人清晰了起來。

生物——提姆的臉上閃過近乎悲傷的情緒。「就理論上而言你說的沒錯。」他手邊的愛撫仍未停歇。「但同樣就理論而言，一個人感受到的現實是基於他的大腦對周遭環境的投射，你覺得……現在的我不夠真實嗎？」

就是 _太過真實_ 了，傑森想，真實到他無法毫不動搖地把這一切當做是一場夢境。

提姆嘆了口氣，他親了親傑森的嘴角。

「噓，別思考，讓我們享受這一刻。」他在傑森身前沈下身體，鼻尖滑過傑森暴露的腹肌，繼續向下停在他勃起的性器頂端。

傑森感覺到對方柔軟的舌頭試探性地纏上他的陰莖，然後是整個溫熱的口腔包覆，強烈的快感從下體一湧而上。他低下頭，從他的角度望去可以看見提姆的犄角是皮革質地的灰黑色，羽翼環繞在他的腰際，就像是擁抱。

提姆專注地吸吮他的陰莖，一隻手輕撫過他髖骨的突起往後方移去，傑森從喉嚨裡發出低鳴，感受對方的手指深入臀間的縫隙在他的入口處試探。

這他媽都瘋了，傑森想。

「⋯⋯操！」他在提姆給了他一個深喉時低聲罵道，同時，對方的指尖捅進他乾澀的甬道，他忍不住嘶了一聲。

疼痛和快感堆疊起來，讓他的大腦無法思考。

提姆放開他的陰莖，伸手拉住他的敞開的領口將他拖入一個綿長的吻，他在對方口中嚐到自己的味道。他們互相爭奪舌頭的控制權，撕咬彼此的唇肉，提姆的羽翼環抱著他，帶領兩人滾往一邊的地上，滾落過程中傑森的衣物被一件件剝下，提姆的翅膀像是張最溫暖的地毯，隔絕了他和骯髒冰冷的地板。

更多的吻落在他身上，伴隨著牙齒的啃咬，傑森覺得胸口的疼痛全都化作膨脹的慾望，想要找到出口奔湧而出。

他伸出手拉扯提姆仍整齊的黑色襯衫，探入其中並讓指甲深深陷進對方的肉裡，提姆的掌心再次覆上他的性器，傑森張開雙腿，意圖索求更多。

「進來。」

傑森揪住提姆的頭髮，在對方耳邊要求。提姆張開嘴想要說些什麼，但傑森狠狠吻住了他。

提姆垂下眼瞼，沾著愛液的手指再次探入傑森的洞口，在腸壁上按壓。

傑森不耐地扭動身體，嘶聲道：「我他媽讓你進來，用你的東西！」

他覺得自己就像個天殺的神經病，在一片廢墟中沈浸於下流的性幻想，但他 _不在乎_ 。

順從地，提姆退出埋在他體內的手指，取代而之的是更為粗大的東西底在他的穴口。提姆又用那種研究的目光盯著他看，傑森擺出兇狠的表情，對方輕咳了一聲，硬挺的器物緩緩挺入他的身體。

傑森覺得他所有的神經彷彿都集中到了下體，疼痛、快感混雜在一塊，他沒有意識到自己呻吟出了聲，他的後穴在提姆的抽插下開始粘膩起來，伴隨著淡淡的血腥味。

傑森緊緊抱住對方的脖子，整個腦袋裡只剩下情慾在勃發。他對著蛛網密布的天花板，張開口，彷彿在自言自語。

將臉深深埋入傑森的肩窩，提姆溫熱的呼吸噴在他的頸側，下身的節奏猛地加快，陰莖來回輾過傑森最敏感的那一點，讓被自己脫口說出的話驚醒的傑森的意識再次潰散。

強烈的情緒和快感不斷累加，傑森首先達到了頂點。

在被酒精和性愛後的放鬆感吞沒之前，他覺得自己聽見提姆的聲音。

_「我也愛你，傑森。」_

* * *

冷空氣凍得傑森清醒過來，有什麼人在晃他的肩膀，晃得他腦袋疼。勉強睜眼，迪克那張擔憂的臉在他眼前放大。

「傑森！我不敢相信這種天氣下你居然自己一個人在這裡待了一整晚！要不是我收到你的簡訊說你回來了，想到你可能會來這裡……這麼多年沒見，你怎麼還是這麼不會照顧自己？」

傑森按著抽痛的額角抬起頭。

「閉嘴，格雷森，你吵得我頭疼。」他發現自己衣著整齊地坐在吧檯前，檯面上是空了四分之三的酒瓶和敞開的筆記本。

 _所以說昨晚大概真的是睡著了？_ 傑森摸不清心裡是鬆了口氣還是遺憾。

在迪克的幫助下收拾好行李，他接受對方的邀請去幾年前重新開幕的BATCAVE敘舊。走出斑駁的大門，鬼使神差間，傑森回過頭望去——

他看見半掩在陰影當中，貌似提姆的生物對他 _微笑_ 。


	2. 2020 Happy Birthday Jason Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020傑森生日賀文，畫風清奇請自行小心。

傑森腳步一個踉蹌，差點沒一頭磕在洗手臺上。

 **幹得漂亮** 。傑森想。驚險躲過了隔天早上社會新聞的版面—— _哥譚某著名酒吧前認圍事於火災舊址因頭部重傷送醫_ _——_ 聽起來沒準還能上個靈異版呢！他就不該和阿忒彌斯拚酒——那女人簡直是怪物，要不是修車廠的那群小鬼頭們瞎起鬨，他才不幹！其中最沒良心的還屬比札羅那傢伙，仍著一群鬧哄哄的小鬼不管只顧在位置上傻笑。

稍早的回憶裡，高大的女人將手臂搭在傑森肩上。「生日快樂，傑森。我敬你一杯！」

傑森跟著阿忒彌斯的動作舉起杯子。

「謝謝你，公主。」

「就說了別那樣叫我。」阿忒彌斯推了傑森一把，力道大得讓傑森的臉直接撞進杯中的液體。

「嘿！」

比札羅走了過來，大掌扎實地拍在傑森背上，弄得傑森又是一陣嗆咳。

「女的紅說得沒錯，比札羅也要和男的紅說生日快樂，比札羅也要敬男的紅。」

「……你們兩個別先要了我的命就好。」傑森又咳了兩聲，用手臂抹去臉上的液體。他狠狠瞪了一眼背景裡笑得歡快的一幫小鬼，轉過頭拍了拍比札羅的胸膛。

「謝啦，兄弟。」

傑森抬頭看向眼前霧濛濛的鏡面。

不明白自己為何又回到這裡——廢棄的BATCAVE舊址。本是不會再踏進的地方。可那短句就像被放大的迴聲，讓原本就有些暈眩的傑森注意力逐漸渙散。

視線再次聚焦，傑森發現自己穿著那件他最愛的棕色皮衣，正靠在酒吧一角偷著閒。酒吧內，就像開幕後的每一個夜晚，酒客在空間中來來去去。

——對了，今天是他的生日。

雖然對傑森而言，生日和一年中其他日子一樣，沒有什麼特殊。父親不會因為他的生日回家；曾有那麼一段短暫的時間，母親會在這天為他準備一個小小的蛋糕，並給他一個祝福的擁抱。後來她清醒的時間越來越少，直到再也不足以記得——至於在這間酒吧，生日當天的下班同等於災難的開始。

傑森發誓，要是誰敢再拿出短於膝蓋的褲子出來，他準狠狠一拳揍到對方臉上。

有人拉了拉傑森的袖子。他低頭望去，提姆正抬著頭，一雙藍眼睛直盯著傑森。

「幹麻？」傑森挑起眉毛。

提姆一臉認真地開口：「陪我去一個地方。」

「我為什麼要……」

「我剛剛看到迪克拿出那件 _綠鱗小短褲_ 。」提姆瞇起眼睛。

 _精明的小鬼_ 。傑森叱了一聲。「好吧。」

兩人緩步走向酒吧後門，芭芭拉在吧檯後高聲詢問：「傑森，你們要去哪裡？」

在傑森尚未開口前，提姆先搶了話：「我發現我忘記帶我的歷史作業了，必須提早回去，我請傑森送我，可以嗎？」

「好吧。」芭芭拉又擺出她不贊同的表情，對提姆的。「我說過你不應該每天都來。」她對傑森點頭。「麻煩你了，傑森，記得早點回來，布魯斯希望下班後還能和你說個話。」

 _喔，見鬼_ 。傑森在心底打了個冷顫，面色平靜，他對芭芭拉揮手表示自己知道了。

走出屋外，確定沒有其他人在，傑森懷疑地盯著提姆。「你該不會是真的不敢自己回去吧？」

提姆倒也直白地對他翻了個白眼。「當然不是。｣男孩偏頭示意一邊的防火梯。「走這邊。」

沉默地隨提姆爬上梯子，傑森第一次發現那小鬼竟然有著不錯的身手，翻過欄杆和圍牆的功力不只是新手的程度。走過幾個樓頂，提姆沿著牆緣爬上一座平台。傑森搖搖頭，跟著翻了上去，到達頂端，他忍不住睜大眼睛。

BATCAVE本身坐落於一處繁華的街區，淹沒於哥譚最璀璨的夜景之中。從傑森的角度望去，底下閃爍的霓虹包圍著酒吧耀眼的招牌，光影交錯如浪花亦似銀河。

提姆找了個舒適的位置坐下，抬頭望向天空。

哥譚難得一見的星光灑在男孩臉上，柔和了對方的輪廓。傑森定定地看了一會，收回視線，同樣將注意力轉向夜空。

頭頂上，隔著一薄博的煙幕，晴朗的天空點綴著繁星，彷彿伸手就能觸碰。

「對了，這個是要給你的。」

傑森低下頭，接過提姆遞過來的東西。

那是一本精緻的相簿。

傑森翻開第一頁。首先看到的是一張BATCAVE全員的合照——上面印著迪克大笑著摟著芭芭拉的肩膀；傑森自己隔著半臂距離滿臉嫌棄；一旁阿福慈祥的表情和布魯斯的臭臉形成完美的對比。繼續往下，每一頁都是拍攝眾人在酒吧內的照片，不論是構圖、光線還是角度都抓得恰到好處。

傑森在一張迪克生日時被奶油派砸臉的照片前笑了出來。

而在最後一頁，特別選用的紙質上，印著的是傑森自己的側臉，在BATCAVE標誌的燈光前望著遠方。

沈默間，傑森緩緩闔上相簿，狀似不經意地說道：「這裡面沒有你。」

提姆愣了一下，聳聳肩。「你們是一家人⋯⋯況且，總得有人拍照片。總之， _生日快樂_ ，傑森。」

傑森看了一眼手中的相簿，又看了一眼面前的男孩。突然，他一巴掌拍在對方的肩上。

「噢，幹什麼？傑伊——」

「你也是。」傑森望著底下燈光舞動，感覺自己的耳根發燙起來。

「謝啦，兄弟。」

接下的時間，兩個人誰也沒有說話，只是安靜地投入哥譚的夜色霓虹。

搭著男孩的肩沉默了好一會，傑森覺得腹中有什麼溫熱的感受蔓延開來。他閉起眼睛，而後睜開，將視線投向身邊的男孩——那一刻，傑森的靈魂彷彿被那抹明亮的湛藍攫住了。他下意識伸手捧起對方的下顎，指尖輕撫過對方臉頰的皮膚。鼻腔中哥譚高處夜風清新的氣味混入陳舊傢俱的腐黴味。

傑森忍不住貼近提姆的臉，想感受更多的熱度。

提姆順從地抬頭，傑森能感覺到對方噴在自己臉上的鼻息。

「 **——你在做什麼？** 」

眼前的溫度褪了下去，傑森眨了眨眼，眼前的仍是霧濛濛的鏡面，而他的手指正沾染鏡面的塵埃。

轉過頭，是迪克那張滿是擔憂的臉。有些僵硬地扯動嘴角，迪克臉上掛起勉強的微笑。「我知道今天是你的生日，小翅膀，我們都準備好要一起慶祝了，你不必——」

傑森注意到迪克的目光，他有些迷惑地沿著對方的視線回頭。在傑森身旁的鏡面上，抹開厚重的灰，有人用手指在鏡子上寫下一行文字。

傑森張開嘴，一時間說不出話。

「 **嘖** ，一幫蠢貨。」一名男孩從迪克身後踏了出來——傑森認出那是布魯斯的兒子達米安——滿臉高傲地指著屋內的一角。「你們都沒看到那邊有什麼嗎？」

傑森和迪克同時往達米安指尖的方向轉頭。

忽略迪克發出的疑惑聲響，傑森看見頭頂犄角、背上生著羽翼，貌似提姆的生物對他展開微笑。

生物張開口，沒有發出任何聲音，但傑森可以從對方的嘴型輕易地辨認出那些字句。

話語和鏡面上的文字重疊了。他說：「 **生日快樂，傑森** 。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦中一直有個設定，那就是在這個故事裡奧．古家是靈媒世家。  
> 我很抱歉把生日賀文寫得像鬼故事。總之，2020生日快樂，傑森！

**Author's Note:**

> 角色外型請參考[這裡](https://www.plurk.com/p/ns7pc2)和[這裡](https://www.plurk.com/p/nriiay)。


End file.
